


Dreams Of War

by NerdyMischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMischief/pseuds/NerdyMischief
Summary: 5 years after Gaea. A demigod with a mouth. Another one in a trench-coat. Another one who couldn't care less. All three necessary to prevent a new war between the Greeks and the Romans. A tale as old as time. And a few old faces too. Bittersweet? Maybe. Strange? Definitely.





	1. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is going to be my first ever fanfic set in the world of Percy Jackson. It's going to be mainly OC's with some cameos from beloved characters. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any characters from PJO or HOO. All those belong to Rick Riordan.

 

" _Whoaaa_. Everybody just calm dow —" A glass mug is thrown straight at my face, then a chair, then a table and some spoons

"The  _hell_ , man?! Can't we just —" I duck, "talk about —" Duck again, " this —" Duck  _again_ , "for a minute!?"

Goose.

The guy grunts. "You're not getting outta this one,  _Graves._ "

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" I chuckle. " _Hah_ , I'd like to see you try."

Thinking about it now, probably not the best idea but since when did I have any good ideas? I just challenged a guy who beats people for a living. He swings right at me with his meaty hand. I would've spent 6 months in a hospital if I hadn't reacted in time. He had the size and power of a rhino but the speed of a sloth, so I manage to swiftly maneuver through all of his punches. I see an opening.

"How about some of  _this_!"

I strike him right across the jaw, feeling victorious but he didn't even flinch. In fact, I think it hurt me more then it hurt him. Blood rushes to his face, I can practically see his veins bulging from his forehead.  _Shit._

I gulp. "Ah- _ha_ , uh... _sorry_...?" Pathetic.

And the next thing I know, I'm outside, face-first on the pavement.

"The  _NEXT TIME_  you come back, you won't be on the  _GROUND_. You'll be  _IN IT_." The door slams shut.

Well. I can add  _that_  to the list of bars I've been kicked out of. Probably bar number 100. Maybe 101.

A couple of times were because of the fact that they found out I was  _18_  — not 21. But the rest was just a Series of Unfortunate Events of me being thrown out, punched out, kicked out and rolled out (don't ask). I stand up and gather my bearings. Probably should get back home. I start walking then notice something move in the corner of my eye. Shadows moving through the alleyways. It was  **one** in the morning. No one should be out and about in the streets — then again, this  _is_ a big city.

I keep walking, but the shadows are still lurking, following me, and — wait, is that? ... _Breathing_? But when I look, there's nothing there.

Just keep going. Just keep  _going_.

Then a huge, dark, lumbering figure is standing over me, its body blocking out any light behind it. I thought the guy at the bar as big but  _this_  was the tallest person I'd ever seen. I wonder if they're in the Guinness World record books. That's a missed marketing opportunity right there.

"Um... _wow_ , you're big," I say.

In the dark, all I can hear is a deep rumbling voice.

"Half-blood flesh.  _P_ _erfect._ "

It begin to sniff me, as if trying to decide whether I would taste good or not. Half-blood? The  _crap_  does that mean? But before I can ask, the figure grabs me with its door-sized hand and brings me closer to its face.

 **Weird**. It only has one eye.

" _Hey_. Let go of me!" I try to wriggle out of its grasp, but no cigar. He has me in a death grip.

"I haven't had one of  _your_  kind in a while", it says. "You'll make a good meal."

I didn't really like the thought of being anybody's  **meal**.

It holds me over it's open mouth. Not good, not good,  _definitely_  not good.

I resist, trying to kick and punch the monster but it does nothing and it  _treats_  me like nothing. Then the monster's grip loosens and I  **drop**  to the floor, which wouldn't've hurt if the guy wasn't 20 feet tall. Doubled-over in pain, but still trying to see what's going on, I look up and suddenly — chains. Glowing,  _bronze_  chains are thrown around the monster. And a voice says:

" _Beat_  it, cyclops."

Cyclops? What the  _heck?_

I turn to look and a man stands behind me. Wearing a trench coat, of all things. There's a deck of cards in his hands and he looks like a private eye straight from the 1940s ( _Casablanca_ , 1942, thank you Trivia Night 2014). And there was another guy next to him with — wait…  _ **donkey**_  legs?

The cyclops bellows. "Get these chains  _OFF_ me!"

He snorts. "How about...  _no_."

In a fit of rage, the cyclops breaks from his chains, and goes straight for the 40s investigator. He dodges out of the way and pulls out two knives from his trench coat, one in each hand. He throws one of them at the cyclops' shoulder and slashes its thigh with the other. The cyclops roars in pain but, after the assault, is  _still_  standing. I can't wait any longer. Confused, concussed, and  _angry_ , I grab the nearest thing, a pipe, and thro it at the back of his head.

A great idea, if my goal was to piss him off. I swear my only talent is pissing people off.

The cyclops swats away his target and turns towards me. He picks me up with his hands and brings me closer to his terrible breath.

"Now you're  **mine**."

I panic. Reality hits me. The one guy who stood a chance with this thing is on the ground, and his donkey friend was nowhere to be seen. Out of pure instinct, I grab the knife stuck in the monster's shoulder and slam it into its eye. I fall to the ground and the cyclops was gone. Just like that,  _poof_ , he was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left remaining was a pile of dust on the ground.

I get up on my feet, unable to contemplate what just happened.

"What the  _HELL_  is going on —" I'm swaying and I think I really do have a concussion this time. I turn to Mr Trenchcoat. "Dude, I am  _freaking_  out — God, I should be on medication — did I really drink that much? Drinking does kill, man —  _Jesus_  —"

I'd just been attacked by a cyclops. A  _freaking_ CYCLOPS.

Mr 1940s Trenchcoat walks towards me. Now that I have a better look at him, he actually looks my age, or maybe a little older. He's Asian, and has short black hair with a striking silver fringe slicked up. "Hey, hey," he says, "just calm down. You're safe now."

He said that like I'd just been stung by a bee and not almost eaten by a 20 foot tall one-eyed freak. Then his friend pops out from behind a dumpster - and, yes, he still had donkey legs.

"What, you're —? You're half-donkey?"

I am officially losing my mind.

"Listen," the man intervenes, "I'll explain this later, but right now we have to move. That was just  _one_ , there's gonna be more. And trust me when I say, it'll be worse than a cyclops."

"Oh. Okay." I take a deep breath. " _Okay, okay, okay_..."

"I'm Clint, by the way. Clint Asher. You?"

I clear my throat, but I don't sound as cool as I want to. "... _Jet_."

* * *

_**Clint** _

Well, we found our demigod. Now we just need to get back to camp. But I have to be careful. There are still monsters lurking about.

I pull out a card from the deck, concentrate, and whisper the words:  _skiá ichnón_. The card disappears, and a purple aura begins to glow around the three of us.

"This should keep us silent from any monsters trying to sense us," I explain. "But we're still completely visible to them."

We swoop through alleyways and curve around buildings, trying our best to stay undetected. Sayleb, our searcher, was just tagging along. He's not that experienced, so Chiron insisted that I go with him.

It wasn't  _all_  breezy, though. When is it ever? We encountered some monsters along the way. Just the occasional spider, or harpie. We did encounter a basilisk though, and that wasn't fun. Still, nothing my knives couldn't handle.

To my surprise, however, Jet was extremely quiet throughout the whole thing. Which as strange because from what I could tell of his early ramble, he had a mouth. Leather jacket, black jeans, messy brown hair and a pretty punchable face now that I think about it. But he took out a cyclops so I wasn't complaining.

"So, what is this all about?" Jet finally says.

"Not now," I reply. "Like I said. Later."

"Uh...Clint? It's a left from here."

"Thanks, Sayleb."

It took awhile but we finally manage to reach the borders of camp.

I see Jet look up at the sign. "Camp... _Half-Blood_?" I can pretty much hear Jet's brain trying to connect all the pieces. Guessing that the coast was clear, it was probably time we explain. "Okay. This is gonna sound crazy...but you're a demigod. You know what that is? It means that -"

"I'm the son of a god."

I blink. "Yes. And I'm a demigod too. My mom is Hecate, goddess of —"

"Magic and witchcraft."

Woah.  _Smart_  guy. By now, I half expected him to faint and fall to the ground. But he's acting pretty calm about this.

"This was a subject in high-school," Jet adds, "the only one I was really interested in." A pause. "Lemme guess. Camp Half-Blood is some sort of 'Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' kind of thing?"

Sayleb coughs. I completely forgot he was still here. "Actually...yeah. When you put it like that..."

"And you're a… hmmm… what was it? A satyr." Jet points.

"That's right."

"Ah. Sorry, dude, I legit thought you were a donkey or something."

Colour me surprised. This dude didn't seemed phased by any of this,  _at all._ He was probably freaking out on the inside but was hiding it pretty well. Judging from his next response he was probably reading my mind.

"I'm not gonna lie. This is the weirdest, most  _crazy_  experience I've ever had. I'm still trying to recover but...I've learned that this world is a much bigger place than you think."

"Fair enough," I reply. "Come on, let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, my first chapter!
> 
> I'll be making more and try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> Give me some feedback and tell me what you think :).


	2. Another Terrible Day

_**BROOKE** _

" _ **WAKE UP!"**_

I scream. I wake up to the sound of a voice, yelling at me. I was in my cabin having a peaceful sleep until the gods decided it was best to disturb it. I focus my vision to see someone standing at the foot of my bed. It's my brother — well half-brother.

I dig my face into my pillow. "What do you want Clarence?" I groan.

"Its 3:00..." He says calmly, "in the AFTERNOON." Nevermind, "I didn't even know it was possible to sleep in that long!"

Gods. 3 pm?  _Already_? Wow, I guess that's what practicing 'Flight of The Bumblebee' by Nikolai Rimskey-Korsakov (yeah I'm a music nerd) for a whole night does to you.

"You were passed out on the bed with all your music sheets," he says "you're lucky that we're nice enough to clean everything up for you."

"Aw...that's so sweet." I reply sarcastically but Clarence didn't seem to notice.

"I honestly don't know what you would do without me." He then turns to the door and leaves. Leaving me the only one left in the Cabin.

I sigh. Another terrible day in Camp Half-Blood. I wonder what  _wonderful_  things the gods have in store for us today.

I get dressed, brush my teeth, wash my face and put on my signature denim jacket. I go outside and...yep just as I'd left it.

Connor pranking the other kids, Aphrodite cabin arguing about the best make-up techniques (makes me wanna vomit), Diana trying to pick a fight and the hephaestus kids crashing drones into the Big House. Just another  _terrible_  day. But that's strange. No Clint. He's  _always_  somewhere on campus, usually explaining to the Apollo kids (my peeps) that pulling a rabbit out of a hat isn't really magic. I decide to ask his brother, Oscar, if he knows his whereabouts.

I walk around camp trying to find him. It took a while but then I see him talking with the rest of the Hecate cabin. I didn't know him that well because I've only ever met him when he was with Clint.

I call out his name and a 17 year old K-pop star-looking boy turns to face me.

"Hey Oscar, you seen Clint around?"

"Oh Clint? He had to help Sayleb search for demigods. Chiron forced him too." He said that with a dumb smirk as if the idea was amusing.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Oh...yeah — sure, no problem." I started to walk away but he continued speaking. "Hey, um... do you... wanna...never mind. Uh —  _adios_!" Adios?

I have never seen anyone run that fast in my life. Also, was it me or was he - blushing?  _Nah_ , probably my imagination.

Well, I have nothing else to do so I might as well check on Chiron at the Big House.

As I was walking towards it I notice that Chiron is talking to someone on the deck. Someone I haven't seen before. A girl, with blonde hair. The closer I got I suddenly realise it wasn't just any girl. It was Annabeth Chase.  _The_ Annabeth Chase. Saviour of Olympus, retriever of the Athena Parthenos,  _one_  of the seven demigods that defeated Gaea in the last war. What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be in New Rome?

I hear some of the conversation they were having, only managing to catch a few words.

"Why?...Alliance...Civil-War... Is it Octavian?" But as soon as they noticed me they stopped.

"Ah... Miss Avondale, what brings you here?" Chiron said, he looks on edge as if any moment a monster was gonna jump out and kill us all.

I began to speak. "I had nothing else to do. So...I came here," I answered. "Heard you sent Clint with Sayleb to search for demigods." It took him a while to respond. He  _clearly_  had his mind on other things.

"Ah yes," he says, finally answering my question. "As you know Sayleb is not that experienced with the outside world so I sent Clint to uh… hold his hand".

"Oh okay." I could tell he wasn't in the mood to answer any more questions.

I glance at Annabeth who wasn't really paying attention, more like waiting for me to leave.

"What brings you to Camp?" I blurted out.  _Gods,_  what was I thinking? I just asked this — this —  _hero,_ a question that's probably none of my business

She spoke, not even making eye-contact. "Just decided to visit, catch up with some old friends."  _Great_ , she hates me.

This was getting too awkward. "Well, I uh..." I clear my throat. "love your work." Stupid, why did you say that? "Saving Olympus and all, ah-ha..." Dumb,dumb,dumb. "I'm just going to uh... I'm just gonna go." And just like that I left the scene. Smooth Brooke,  _real_ smooth.

Then the moment they notice that I was out of earshot, they went back to their conversation. I was curious. I wonder what they're talking about? I decide to eavesdrop.

* * *

When I was sure that they couldn't see me, I circle around the big house and hid behind a bush near the deck, just close enough to hear what there saying.

"They can't be serious Annabeth! Don't you know how much chaos that would cause? A Civil-War between the Greeks and Romans would be a catastrophic event!"

Annabeth took in a deep breath. "I know Chiron but there are romans out there that really don't like the idea of getting cuddly with greeks and possibly vice versa."

Chiron grimaced.

She continued. "When Percy and I were in New Rome, studying. We overheard some of the centurions talking about ' _Restoring Rome to its former glory'_."

"Does Reyna know about this?" Chiron asked.

"No. Not yet. We decided it was best to keep this as secretive as possible." She says. "If there are traitors on both sides, our trust is very limited. Percy and I decided that he should be in New Rome to learn more whilst I visit the camp doing the same."

Chiron was speechless, he didn't say a _word_. After a long silence, the first thing that came out of his mouth was a chuckle.

"Ah... Annabeth. Even after all you have been threw and the new life you have started." He smiled like a proud father. "You and Percy are still trying to save the world."

"What can I say Chiron?" She grins. "It's what you taught us to do."

I decide that it's time to leave. So I got out of the bush and started walking back to my cabin. But one thing was constantly nagging me in the back of my mind.

What did she mean by, ' _Civil-War'_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's Chapter 2!
> 
> Hope you guys are liking it so far! Tell me if any of you guys have any suggestions for me and what you think of the current characters.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapters to come :).


	3. Camp Half-Blood

_**Jet** _

" _Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."_

I gave a low long whistle in suprise. This camp is  _huge_. I couldn't even move, I was speechless.  _Definitely_  better than Charlex Xavier's school. I wonder if they have like a, demigod X-men basement.

Clint snapped his fingers, "Jet. I know it's pretty but we have to go to the big house first."

I follow him to a large, towering house that was surveying the whole camp.

"It sure is big. Does it have a name?"

"The Big House."

"Nice.  _R_ _eal_ creative bro." Clint rolled his eyes.

As we approach the Big House I see a man riding a horse. They have horses here?  _Cool._

But when we got closer I realise that he isn't riding a horse. He  _is_  the horse. Ok less cool

"We're back Chiron!" said Sayleb, the donkey man. "I found my first demigod!"

Clint muttered something. " _Hmph,_  more like  _I_  did most of the work." But Sayleb didn't seem to take notice.

"Job well done, Sayleb." Chiron says.

Chiron had flowing, brown hair and the most glorious well-groomed beard I have ever seen. He seems like the guy who is usually a strict principle but is actually that cool uncle you meet at family gatherings. (Love you, Uncle Greg.)

He glares at me, face stern, like he was waiting for my next move. Then his eyes relax — switching to cool uncle mode.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in… I'm sorry, what is your name?."

I don't usually like giving my full name... but: "Jedediah Graves but just call me Je — "

"Yes Jedediah." Oh great. "This is probably a lot to take in especially after all that you had to go through." He looks at me worryingly, waiting for me to pass out. But I don't.

"It was at first but I'm fine now," I reply, "absolutely nothing to worry about."

He looks stunned, "So you're not confused at all to why I'm —"

"A centaur? No."

Clint spoke out of nowhere, startling me. "He took out a cyclops on his first night and he knows a thing or two about Greek mythology." How does he do that? He's like a  _shadow._

" _Impressive_. Tell me, have you been claimed?"

_"_ What?"

"Well, being claimed is when your godly parent decides to acknowledge that you are his/her's child," said Chiron, "I assume you have not been claimed?"

"No." I don't even think my  _non-godly_  parent has acknowledged me.

"Ah well, not to worry, that is completely normal. You will have to stay in the Hermes cabin for now. Clint, please show him to his quarters," he says, "oh and Sayleb your off for the day, go get some rest."

Chiron goes back inside the house as Clint gestures me to follow him. It's strangely quiet for a campus. Almost  _too..._  quiet — bah, there just probably sleeping.

As we walk through the camp I could see the various facilities this place had. There's a volleyball court, amphitheatre and I think an Arts N' Cra —  _no,_  they have a... climbing wall — an  _arena?_

"We have a pegasus stable as well."

A  _PEGASUS_  stab — there's  _pegasuseses!?_  Ok, this place is sick.

Then I see the cabins. Each cabin was different from the other. One was obsidian with a skull above the door.  _Edgy_. Another one made of stone with magical writing. And a barbie house. Alot of d _iversity_. In total there were 20 cabins. Who needs that many cabins?

"There used to be only 12 but after the titan war, the minor gods got cabins of their own. One of those being Hecate's." Does this guy read minds or something?

I reply "Mmhm, yep. Titan war, minor gods. Gotcha."

We approach one of the cabins. It was one of the larger ones but also one the most boring. Above the door was a symbol, a staff with wings and two snakes winding around it.

Clint knocks on the door. There are sounds of sheets rustling and footsteps coming from inside.

I hear a voice. "I. Swear. To. Gods. If I see another flower  _decorated_  on our cabin you're gonna wake up in the middle of the lake!"

The door burst open. Standing in front of me was a very annoyed kid who looked like he had been dealing with the flower bandits all night.  _Poor guy._

He was tall with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

The moment he saw us, his face turned from anger to exhaustion.

"Oh it's you." he mumbles.

"Hey, Connor."

He sighs. "Hey Clint. Sorry about that. Katie and the rest of the demeter kids have been covering this place with vines and flowers. It's a  _pain_  getting rid of them." I didn't notice at first but the cabin was covered in vines and flowers were sprawling from the roof. Some of the vines were sticking out, as if there was an attempt to remove them. Emphasis on  _attempt_.

"They only want revenge for us covering their cabin with chocolate easter bunnies —" They did what? " — but that was ONE TIME! I mean we also messed with their water system and set a couple of wild chickens loose in their cabin. But that's it... I think." He suddenly sees me standing behind Clint. "So who's the new guy?"

"Just another non-claimed demigod." I start to get the impression that not being claimed wasn't a  _good_ thing.

Connor understood as if he's heard this a thousand times. "Alright, we'll take it from here."

"Thanks." Clint left, I assume he was going to his own cabin, leaving me alone with Connor. It was kinda awkward, I had been glancing sideways and not making much eye contact.

"Aww, come on I don't bite," he said reassuringly, "I'm not gonna stab you in the back and try to destroy Olympus."

Wait what. Also — there's an  _Olympus_.

"Ah. It's a long story." he says. "Anyways, I'm Connor, head counselor of the Hermes cabin. It used to be me and my brother but he went to college." I notice a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Well I'm Jet," I respond. "Head counselor of... myself."

He laughs. "Alright come inside."

He leads me into the cabin and  _yikes._  I gotta say, it wasn't... how do I say this — pretty. It looks old and worn-out, even the paint was rubbing off. And all around the room were bunk beds, a kid in each one. Connor walks away to flick a switch and the lights turn on.

I say turn on but I really mean some flickered and the rest were delayed. The sound of grumbling campers came from the beds.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine. We got a newcomer." Connor says.

"What the Tartarus Connor," a girl yelled, "it's too early!"

"Yeah I know Vicky, but we have to welcome the new guy." He shoves me forward, presenting me to the whole class. "This is Jet. Jet, Hermes cabin. Hermes cabin, Jet."

"Hi Jet." They all say in unison.

A kid who looks about 14 stands up from his bed and speaks. "Welcome Jet! This is Camp Half-Blood, home of the endangered and land of the forgotten-by-their-own-parents. Hope you enjoy your stay!" then went instantly back to sleep.

"Well I guess that's one way of doing of it." Connor mutters.

"Who's your godly parent?" Vicky called out.

"Um... I don't kno —."

"He probably hasn't been claimed, dumbass!" a voice said at the other end of the room.

"I bet it's Ares," cried another.

"Noooo, it's clearly Dionysus! He smells like beer!" I conciously smell my my jacket to check.

"What about Aphrodite?"

"Are you kidding? He's not even good looking."  _Ouch_.

"It could be hephaestus?"

"Nah, he doesn't look the forge type."

"Artemis maybe?"

"She's a virgin!"

"Yeah and so are you."

The whole cabin bursts into laughter, probably waking up the whole camp. The only one that wasn't was Connor. He looked embarrassed and almost apologetic.

_Jeez._ Imagine having to take care of this bunch, it'd be like herding a wild pack of hyenas.

"Yeah... sorry. Your gonna have to live with this for a while."

"It's fine, they ain't too bad." I say, "I kinda like'em," I smirk and Connor replies with a smirk of his own.

"I believe  _we_  are gonna have  _lots of fun._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun writing this chapter, integrating all the jokes and whatnot.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it too!
> 
> Can any of you guess who Jet's godly parent is?


End file.
